Peace Sign
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Somewhat connected/somewhat parallel to my fic 'ET.' She saw him as a solid line in the midst of the blurry guards, and she was glad to see some sort of clarity in the midst of all of this chaos.


**Author note: I do not own 'The Last Story.' Nor do I own Therius, Mirania, or the song that inspired this fic 'Peace Sign' (the acoustic version) by LIGHTS ft. Coeur de Pirate.**

**Consider this to be somewhat linked to ET. I would say it's parallel, but it's not exactly parallel though...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Peace Sign**_

* * *

When she first saw him, she only saw him briefly, really.

She first met him during the time when she and her friends were arrested by the Lazulis soldiers for supposingly aiding the Gurak by apparently kidnapping Lady Callista Arganan. The arresting seemed like a blur-she didn't realize what was really happening until she was dumped into that jail cell with the others.

She saw him as a solid line in the midst of the blurry guards, and she was glad to see some sort of clarity in the midst of all of this chaos.

Unfortunately for her, she only got to see that clarity a moment before being thrown into the dungeon. She hoped to find it again, for she disliked the blurry chaos that everything else seemed to bring with it.

* * *

She never really met him completely-she never had a full conversation with him yet, and before then she would always see him. The white-haired knight's shadow might be coming from outside the room she and General Asthar was conversing about the land's decay in, as if he was waiting for her.

When she looked around where she thought he might be, though, he would not be there.

Actually, there was one exception-that took place when she was in the middle of eating all this delicious food, and she looked up to see him. She had been far too embarrassed of stuffing herself like a pig in front of him to eat anymore after that.

* * *

General Asthar's death, aside from losing the Forest Guardian that cared for her long ago, was certainly the saddest event in Mirania's life-at least in her opinion. The General had been so kind, so caring but stern when he needed to be-he was like the father that she never had. And he was gone.

She visited his grave the day after the funeral, to properly pay her respects to him. She couldn't do that at the funeral-there were too many people, and she wanted to pay the respects alone.

She heard quiet, quiet footsteps, treading towards her from behind, and she had a good feeling of who it was.

"He was a good man."

She wondered if he would speak.

"Yes." Therius' melodious, baritone voice cut into the air like a knife through a stick of butter. "He was."

It was then that she realized that he was standing right next to her.

For some reason, Mirania couldn't help but think that they had come closer, somehow.

* * *

In the midst of those corrupted knights that fled when the Gurak attacked, she would see him as the one example of a real knight-one that kept fighting, no matter how many or how little allies were by his side, and no matter how outnumbered he was, he would keep fighting.

However, Mirania knew too well that there was no way Therius was going to survive against that many Guraks-at least, not when he was so fatigued already from earlier opponents. She was frustrated when that gate was locked shut, and she was one of the first to run through the gate after Zael, to start making Heal Circles to help aid the white knight's health.

Mirania felt relieved as soon as all the Gurak were out of sight-a good time for Therius to take a quick breather.

That relief was cut short once Therius, her peace sign through the disorderly mayhem, had pushed Zael out of the way of a Gurak soldier, before getting stabbed in the leg. Zael knocked the Gurak into the water before it could do any further damage, but the damage already done was more than enough to keep Therius from coming with them to the sewers.

She wanted to heal him. She could do that-her specialties did lie mostly in Healing Magic, after all. She took a step towards him-

-And he made eye contact with her, saying the message that he couldn't get himself to speak aloud.

_Do not worry about me. Protect the people. Please._

With that, Mirania sadly turned, before going to join the rest of her friends in their trip into the sewers.

* * *

She didn't see him again until a week after the fighting between the Gurak and Lazulis was finally over, until the land's decay was finally over. That was when she heard the joyous news-

Sir Therius had recovered from his leg wound, after being stuck in the hospital wing of the castle for so long. She was glad for him, and she wanted to know how he was now. That wasn't the only reason, though-Therius had never found out who had killed General Asthar, and he needed to know. It didn't seem fair that he didn't know-Therius was the late General's pupil, and Mirania knew the overwhelming respect Therius held for him.

As soon as she found him, in the underground areas of Lazulis Castle, she told him everything-from Dagran's village being burnt to the ground to Dagran wishing for revenge. Deep in her heart, she felt that Dagran might have felt regret at all the pain he caused-especially when she saw him use the Outsider's power to save Lowell's life.

Therius understood, once he let a moment of silence sink between them to make the words soak into his mind. It was his turn to speak of something related to this that he remembered. He remembered the General telling him that was the one thing he regretted-to be unable to save some villages from burning, when a lieutenant had started a rebellion. One of those villages was Dagran's village-it must have been, for why else would Dagran want revenge on Asthar?

They both decided to go pay their respects to General Asthar's grave again, and when they stood there silently together, she decided to take a chance.

She slowly extended her hand towards his, and brushed it gently against his own-an invitation to hold hands. Therius looked a bit surprised, looking down at their hands before looking up at her. A moment passed, and a small, faint smile etched itself onto his face.

He then took the opportunity to let his hand hold hers.

* * *

**Author note: I think I'm going to be pairing Mirania with Therius an awful lot from now on-they just look too good together to not be paired up. But then again, Yurick and Mirania is also good...Hm. This will make things difficult when working on future fics...**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
